Dailo
Appearance Dailo's pupil-lacking eyes are a very pronounced supernatural blue with faded sparkles gliding over them. His fur is is a light pale blue, his chest and muzzle being even lighter and paler than that. His chest has an abstract tattoo across his chest. Dailo's body could is very well fit and built, but not bulky. Dailo wears a grey kilt, with a white crystal on the front, over white underwear. He wears aether metallic arm guards, his left arm having a kevlar-texture layer that covers his entire arm and part of his left chest. His armored boots that he wears shows the same white crystal as his kilt, and it exposes his toes. History Dailo is part of the species known as the Planes-Walkers; His "race" being the Aether-Walkers, Dailo was born with an unbreakable connection to the Aether Plane. As such, he was most experienced with Aether energy and magic ability uses. Like the rest of his species, Dailo goes out of his way to try to purge the effects of Nether-Walkers throughout the macroverse at all costs, and often works as a guardian for the gateway to heaven. It was a simple "black and white" life of good and bad. Other than doing those two roles, Dailo is one curious about the versatility of magic, and whenever he can find the time, he always likes testing for any more forms of magic circles to learn and use, in which he would write them down in blank paged books. If he is not doing that, he is exploring The World with his companions, the most well known companion being Dawn... who he had unfortunately thought he lost after an attack on the Aetherworld by Daemon. Once the quick but devastating attack was over, reconstruction wasn't that hard to deal with due to the Aetherworld being a place that reconstructs itself, but Dailo was more concerned about where Dawn was, like most everyone else. By sheer luck, Dailo found Dawn in the forest of the Materialworld. At first, he thought she was corrupted for seeming okay to be in an environment like COB: hellish. It took lots of time, for good reason, to try to convince Dailo otherwise... but he still rarely decides to go there anymore, preferring to visit the Ether Forest instead, where Io and Dawn helped get Dailo a new home for the Materialworld. A long while later while practicing his aerokinesis to turn clouds into shapes, Dailo was surprised gifted by Micheal and Dawn, being giving several blank paged books to use for more magic circle notes. They asked him to send them to the Aetherworld via portal to visit Dawn's parents... it wasn't long before Dailo ended up learning that the two were now a couple, in which he did a quick sketch of the two a while after that. Personality Mannerisms Dailo is a pretty calm individual who likes spending his time perfecting his mystical skills. His attitude and culture may seem odd to Material-Walkers (the physical plane), but he doesn't seem to give much care to it. Dailo has no problem working in teams against problems, though he prefers to work through problems alone unless they're too big a problem for him to handle on his own. Likes * Ether Forest * Dawn ** originally as a crush back on Aetherworld, he couldn't work up the courage to ask her out, and lost all confidence to try upon finding out she was the princess of the Aetherworld. Dailo had long since viewed her as a loyal friend and trusts her motives. * discovering new magic circles and perfecting his mystical arts * Heaven * young spirits/children Dislikes * Anything related to the Nether and Hell in general Fears * the forces of the Nether ultimately winning in the end * failing to protect the Ether Forest from danger Habits * none notable Hobbies * mystical training * going on explorations and adventures * invading random nether nests Equipment Armor of Aether-Walkers are primarily for protection against magic and other supernatural forces rather than for physical damage (though this is meant by its lack of coverage, not its durability). Regardless, when enchanted, the armor is conventionally unbreakable due to it being powered by an Aether Walker's limitless aether energy. Enchanted Arm Guards The arms guards protect Dailo from two supernatural tricks: shapeshifting and sealing. Enchanted Kilt Dailo's kilt anchors him upon the reality he is in. This gives him a high resistance to reality warping. Enchanted Arm Band Worn on Dailo's upper right arm, it grants him a small resistance to the elements. Enchanted Boots These boots highly increase Dailo's sprinting speed. Magic Staff Able to infuse extra magical energy into the staff, Dailo can not only have a larger amount of magical effects in battle, not only use them without wasting stamina, but he can also infuse enough magical energy to it that the magic is amplified due to the energy being concentrated into the staff. When situations get dire and melee combat is needed, Dailo's staff can reconstruct itself into a sword. It loses a good portion of its stored magic and can't fire concentrated blasts of magical energy, but it is sharp enough to carve electrons off of atoms, essentially slicing everything with its macro quantum slicing. Abilities Being an Aether-Walker grants Dailo his four main abilities: the ability to cast magic, the ability to have mastered control over his personal domain, access and control over multiple planes of existence, and the ability to manipulate aether energy. This results in an extremely versatile set of powers. Aetherwalker Physiology Naturally residing in the Aetherworld and basically bathing in Aether, which is basically the essence of not only life force but the universe, Dailo's knowledge of aether energy is practically second nature. The eyes of an Aether-Walker see the world differently. This allows Dailo to overcome illusions, see the concept of truth and lie, and see what would normally be invisible by conventional means. His blood stream is made up of an aether liquid that works similar to blood, but is not actually blood. It is made of a limitless flow of aether energy. Depending on the area and type of Aether-Walker one becomes, strength and durability vary (in Dailo's case, he's average), but one thing consistent to all Aether-Walkers is that they are very fast. Dailo has once, casually and without really trying, sketched a drawing of Micheal and Dawn in the span of ten seconds, when professional animators would normally take 10-15 minutes with sketching one picture, making Dailo's casual speed 60-90 times faster than the average person. Plane Existence/Access |} Flaws Dailo's magic saps at his energy. The more complex, potent, and/or larger the magic ability is, the more energy that is drained. Anti-magic can only nullify magic, it can't affect anything else. Anti-magic would also be bad if it was used by an opponent against his own magic. Dailo also has to be very concentrated when using anti-magic, as he could easily accidentally counter himself. Higher tier magical abilities takes concentration and time without the staff. Science Manipulation powers, like Quantum, are a great counter to Dailo's magical powers. Nether manipulation is the counter to Dailo's Aether manipulation, and it is also his weakness due to his Aether-Walker heritage. Simply being in hellish conditions causes painful symptoms, such as vomiting burning blood, skin peeling in some areas due to the nether heat, etc. Dailo's stamina and magical energy, despite both being possible to recharge, has a limit. There's only so much he can do before his stamina starts taking a toll, and if he continues, he can begin hurting herself. The more complex and difficult it is to retrieve information, the longer it will take Dailo to gain it through divination. How far in the past or how far in the future also plays a role. Dailo's imperceptibility disappears upon violent contact, either to him or from him. He can also be noticed if he were to bump into someone, or by how he interacts with the environment. Conjuration costs a ton of energy. Unless he is controlling time at that moment, Dailo himself is not immune to the effects of time manipulation. Dailo's more powerful magic relies on help in gestures and movement, whether it be finger-wagging or arm-waving. Should he be restrained from movement, Dailo will be limited to his lower tier magic. Magic can be surpassed by stronger magic, common sense. Relationships Romantic Relationships Friendly Relationships Ally Relationships Neutral Relationships Antagonistic Relationships Trivia The Aether Plane resides above conventional time. Living there essentially makes you live forever, which is important considering they have the role of guarding the afterlife. This explains why Dailo is several millenia old but pretty much looks like a young adult.